Karaoke, Boats and Brownies
by TheyCallHerCormack
Summary: It starts with karaoke and ends with a food fight. It has cameos from all the Avengers and hints at Clint/Coulson on the side too.


**A/N Okay so this is my first fic so I hope it isn't too bad. Also, I wasn't sure where Stark Tower was meant to be so I just put it across from Central Park. Anywho, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

Clint quickly placed the microphone back on top of the karaoke machine and walked back towards his friends. "I can't believe you made me sing Taylor Swift, you are going to pay for this Stark." Clint teased.  
"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, it was actually kind of cute." Phil said, smiling at Clint as he sat down beside him.  
"I still say you should've chosen that Call Me Maybe song that he always complains about. Could you imagine him actually having to sing it?" Steve stated, turning to Tony.  
"But then we would have had to listen to him complaining about it all night." He joked and Steve, Natasha, Thor and Phil all laughed at the offended face Clint made.  
"Touché." Steve replied, "So, Barton what are you making Tony sing?"  
"You'll see."  
"Should I be worried?" Tony replied, not sure what Clint could have chosen.  
"No, you'll love it." He said flippantly and Tony sent him a dubious look. "Don't you trust me?"  
"If it's you trying to hit a target? Yes. To pick me a song I will like? I can't say I do."  
"Okay when you two are done squabbling like children we still have a performance to watch. Stark get your ass on that stage." Natasha interrupted, shaking her head at the pair then pointing to the stage.  
"Yes ma'am" Tony replied, saluting Natasha before turning and walking to the stage. He knew that Clint would have told the karaoke attendant what song to put on. He grabbed the microphone, waiting for his song to play. He suddenly heard the all too familiar opening bars of _Stop_ by the Spice Girls_._ He rolled his eyes at Clint but started singing nonetheless.

_You just walked in, I make you smile, it's cool but you don't even know me  
You take an inch, I run a mile, can't win, you're always right behind me  
And we know that you could go and find some other  
Take or leave it or just don't even bother  
Caught in a craze, it's just a faze or will this be around forever?_

_Don't you know it's going too fast?  
Racing so hard you know it won't last  
Don't you know, why can't you see?  
Slow it down, read the sign so you know  
Just where you are going_

As soon as Tony started singing he ran off the stage and over to the table where his friends were currently sitting. He pulled Steve up and tried to get him to dance along to the song, Steve just laughed before sitting back down.

_Stop right now, thank you very much  
I need somebody with the human touch  
Hey you, always on the run  
Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_

As soon as the chorus came around Clint pulled Natasha out of her seat and they started doing the dance that went along with the song. When Thor started looking at them curiously, they grabbed him out of his seat and started showing him the moves Tony continued to sing.

_And we know that you could go and find some other  
Take or leave it 'cause we've always got each other  
You know who you are and yes, you're gonna break down  
You've crossed a line so you're gonna have to turn around_

Don't you know it's goin' too fast?  
Racing so hard you know it won't last  
Don't you know, why can't you see?  
Slow it down, read the sign so you know  
Just where you are going

During this verse Tony managed to pull Bruce up, much to his embarrassment. Bruce tried to mimic the dance he others were doing but to no avail. Phil – having watched Natasha and Clint's dance tutorial of sorts – jumped up and started dancing beside Thor.

_Stop right now, thank you very much  
I need somebody with the human touch  
Hey you, always on the run  
Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_

Gotta keep it down honey, lay your back on the line  
'Cause I don't care about the money, don't be wasting my time  
You need less speed, get off my case  
You gotta slow it down baby, just get out of my face

Tony sang the last verse enthusiastically, he pulled Steve back out of his chair and spun him around, trying once again to make him dance whilst still singing and holding the microphone. With a shy smile Steve joined in the dance and Tony sang the chorus a few last times. When the song ended Tony walked back to the stage, placed the microphone back on its stand and returned to his table. The group all sat back down contently, chatting and watching the other karaoke goers.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Thor announced after a while.  
"You're always hungry." Clint and Natasha chorused.  
"You're like a koala or something." Phil added on, Tony laughed and Thor looked at them, confused.  
"I do not understand. What is a koala?" He asked.  
"Australian marsupial. They spend most of the time they're awake eating." Bruce told him.  
"Like you." Clint laughed.  
"Okay, koalas aside, want to go get food?" Bruce asked after a minute. Thor nodded enthusiastically, looking like a child on Christmas morning. "Okay so that's one person joining me. How about you two?" Bruce asked, cocking an eyebrow at his friends.  
"I guess I could eat." Natasha said.  
"I think we're just going to stay here for a while longer. We can order some snacks if we get hungry." Phil replied gesturing between himself and Clint.  
"Same with us." Steve said referring to himself and Tony.  
"Okay, we'll meet you at home." Natasha said, downing the last of her drink. Thor pulled his friends into a hug before heading towards the door, Natasha and Bruce in tow.

* * *

"You're telling me. You should have seen him after that date the other night. He literally happy danced when he got home." Clint was saying half an hour later. "Not that I can really talk. I flailed after my first date with you."  
"Really?" Phil asked, Clint simply nodded. Phil grinned at him before pecking him on the lips. Clint, quite cutely, flailed, as if to prove his point. Phil laughed, shaking his head, "You're adorable."

"Uck, you two are disgusting." Tony deadpanned, staring at his friend. "You're all sugary and sweet and sappy."  
"Speaking of sugar, I'm starting to get hungry." Steve admitted. "Wanna go grab something to eat?" Tony nodded and the two men said goodbye to their friends and headed outside to get food.  
"So, did you really flail after our first date?" Phil asked, smirking.  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you that." Clint sighed. "But yes, like I said, I did."

"It's kind of cold out." Steve said once they got outside.  
"That probably has something to do with all the snow." Tony smirked.  
"Ha, ha. You didn't let me finish. I was _going_ to say, it's kind of cold out, so if you want to catch a taxi I understand."  
"I'm fine. We can walk. That way I can do this!" Tony replied, scooping up a handful of snow and throwing it towards Steve. It landed on the sidewalk about a metre away from Steve.  
"Impressive." Steve laughed.  
"That was only a practice shot." Tony called, promptly picking up more snow, cheering victoriously when the snow managed to hit Steve square in the head.  
"All right, _now_ you're in trouble Stark." Steve replied, shaking the snow out of his hair. He scooped up a handful of snow and threw it in Tony's direction, causing him to sneer when some of the snow found its way down his shirt.  
"Oh, it is so on, Capsicle. You're going down." Tony chuckled, thus beginning a full on snow fight. They only stopped hurling snowballs at each other when one of them hit the umbrella of a bystander.

"Okay, I wasn't lying when I said I was hungry, can we go get food now?" Steve asked, doing his best impression of a puppy dog.  
"Sure. Do you have anywhere in mind? Because I know this little café, it's kind of small but they make really great shawarma." Tony suggested.  
"I was actually thinking about the Boathouse." Steve interrupted. Tony nodded and smiled, taking one of Steve's hands in his own before he started towards Central Park.

Once the pair got to the Boathouse and were seated outside on the deck they placed their orders. They both looked out over the water at the people in the boats.  
"I always loved it here at night. The way the lights twinkle and reflect off the water. It's so pretty." Steve commented after a little while.  
"Yeah. It's even nicer from the boats. Or so I've heard." Tony replied, still watching the boats. "Maybe we could go check it out..."  
"Maybe another time. I'm having fun just watching everyone else. Especially those two who keep going in circles." Steve laughed, pointing out a couple in a red boat. Tony started chuckling once he'd spotted the people Steve was talking about.  
"You think that's funny? I have a video of Phil and Clint in one of those boats, they couldn't stop going in circles so Phil decided they might be able to go straight if they rowed like they do in those Italian canal boats."  
"Gondolas?" Steve offered.  
"That's the one, anyway, they ended up tipping the boat. I'll have to show it to you some time." Tony finished and Steve descended into laughter, this elicited some odd looks from other patrons.  
"They tipped one of the boats?" Steve finally managed to stammer. "That _is_funny." Just as the couple burst into laughter once more a waitress arrived at their table with their meals.

"Wanna try some?" Steve asked, gesturing to the chicken kabob that was in front of him after a few moments of silence.  
"We got the same thing." Tony stated, taking another bite of him own kabob.  
"Not true. You got beef, I got chicken." Steve said, holding up a bit of the food on his fork. Tony rolled him eyes but took the food anyway.  
"Happy?" He asked, pulling a face.  
"Very." Steve replied, chuckling softly.  
"What are you laughing at?" Tony asked. "Do I have something on my face?" he questioned, this just made Steve laugh again.  
"Yeah, right here –" Steve paused to point to the spot above his lip, when he saw that Tony was swiping at the wrong side h e sighed "– You know what? Fuck it." And with that he leaned across the table, wiped the food away then kissed the spot where the food was. "All gone."  
"I think that's the first time I've heard you swear." Tony replied, sounding rather air-headed, this elicited another chuckle from Steve. Tony then started laughing along with him. "God, that was so cheesy. Thanks, though."  
"You're very welcome." Steve smiled, pecking Tony on the lips once more before sitting back in his chair properly. They finished their meals off quickly and paid. After they ordered coffees to go, Steve suggested going for a walk through Central Park.

"So where are we going?" Tony asked, wandering down one of the many paths ahead of him.  
"I thought you were leading me." Steve laughed, following him.  
"Oh, right. To Cherry Hill it is then." He grinned, spotting a sign that pointed towards said location. Once they got to the hill they sat down chatting easily about anything. When they finished their drinks they decided to head towards the Alice in Wonderland statue, knowing it was close to the exit near Stark Tower.  
"I always loved this story." Steve said, climbing onto one of the mushrooms in the statue.  
"Same, I loved the Mad Hatter. I thought he was hilarious when I was a kid. My dad said that I used to rewind his bits of the movie so much that the tape got worn out." Tony explained, smiling at the memory of it.  
"That's sweet." Steve smiled back. Tony soon climbed up beside him and they began chatting again, this time about what they did when they were kids.

* * *

"You should come up." Tony suggested once they reached his building, grabbing onto the man's collar and pulling him closer to him.  
"Yeah?" Steve questioned, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
"Yeah." he shrugged, reaching his hand up between them to push Steve's fringe out of his eyes. "I mean you live here now so you have to stay anyway, unless you want to sleep on the street."  
"Okay but only because I really want some cocoa." He joked and Tony pretended to look insulted.  
"Well if that's the only reason…" Tony began but Steve promptly silenced him by pressing a kiss to him lips.  
"To be fair, it's not the only reason." He laughed, kissing him again. Tony leaned into the kiss but all too soon Steve pulled away, grabbed Tony's hand and began dragging him into the building.

When they go to the top floor the sound of laughter filled their ears, they followed it and ended up in the kitchen. They arrived to the sight of Bruce doubled over laughing while Thor stood in front of the bench clutching a bag of flour.  
"What is so funny Bruce?" Tony asked when Bruce paused in his laughter to see who had entered.  
"I said put a cup of flour in the bowl but Thor put a cup in the flour instead." He explained. "Thor wants brownies so I looked up a recipe."  
"I can take it from here if you want, Banner." Steve said making his way over to the bench. He took the bag of flour from Thor and added it to the mixture that was already half made on the bench.  
"Okay, thanks Cap. I'm going to go downstairs and sleep." He said, leaving the kitchen.

Steve was just scooping some cocoa into a mixing bowl when Tony wound his arms around his waist. He started placing small kisses along his neck, making him shiver from the contact. "Are you sure you don't want me to finish making these brownies?" Steve asked, pulling away from Tony slightly. "They're really – " he began to protest again, Tony pulled him closer again and began sucking a mark on to his neck, " – really, mmm, good." Steve decided to just give in and go with it, he spun around in Tony's arms and planted a kiss on his lips. Tony gave back as good as he was getting, soon Steve wound his hands into Tony's hair. The only thing that cut their make out session short was an annoyed Thor throwing a handful of cocoa at Tony.

"Sorry Stark but I want these so called brownies that I have been promised."  
"It's all good." Tony replied breezily, picking up some of the mix in the bowl and flicking it at Thor.  
"You should not have done that, Man of Iron." He laughed, throwing a handful of flour at Tony. Steve untangled himself from Tony, trying to get out of the firing line. As he did Tony grabbed the sugar and started throwing it at Thor. When Steve went to leave the room Tony picked up the bowl of batter and began flicking it at him. Steve retaliated by emptying the rest of the flour onto Tony.

"Sir, Agent Barton and Agent Coulson are on their way up." JARVIS said, effectively stopping the food fight that was threatening to get completely out of control.  
"Thank you JARVIS." Tony said making his way towards the elevator with the intention of scaring the pair. When the elevator doors opened Clint was leaning in to kiss Phil.

"Boo!" Tony called, laughing when Clint jumped and Phil gasped in shock.  
"Tony!" Phil groaned, sounding exasperated  
"Ha ha. Fair's fair. You totally interrupted us the other night." Tony laughed.  
"What the hell?" Clint drawled, finally noticing that the pair were covered in food.  
"What happened to you two?" Phil laughed, taking in the mess that was Tony and Steve at that point.  
"Thor." Tony stated simply.  
"Yeah. He was _trying_ to make brownies and I was helping but then _somebody_ distracted me and this happened." Steve said, gesturing to himself and Tony.  
"Hey! It's not my fault that you looked tasty." Tony deadpanned before leaning over to lick batter off of Steve's collarbone, sucking for longer than necessary. When Clint coughed uncomfortably Steve swatted Tony away and lead everyone into the kitchen.


End file.
